Teenage Magic Ninja Girls
by G-Power
Summary: Splinter's old friend Saldana was living her new life in New York City until she encounters and defeated the members of an alien race called the Kraang. Later on, she creates a flying fortress where she raises her daughters to learn her knowledge of ninjutsu and magic. Now teenagers, their mother's long-time enemy track down them and put an end to them.
1. Prologue

Years ago, an beautiful woman named Saldana was known as the Mistress of Sorcery combined with ninjutsu. She was friends with her partner named Master Splinter and the two became friends. Later on, she was married to a handsome ninja and the two gave birth to a newborn son. When the Shredder came by, Saldana used her magic to battle him, causing Shredder to kill her husband and her son. After moving to New York City, Saldana had just gave birth to four girls who somehow possesses the same chi magic powers as hers. From that moment on, Saldana used her magic to create invisible Flying Fortress and lived there to take care of her daughters from the outside world.

Saldana has watched her eldest daughter practicing her chi magic of ice and water. She had named her Leona (or Lee for short). Lee is the most serious and focused of the sisters who is also a big fan of science-fiction and loves to watch her favorite series Space Heroes. She loves her favorite character Captain Ryan and has a habit of memorizing Captain Ryan's best lines from the show and repeating them. Only thing Saldana saw through her most mature and responsible daughter was being as childish as her sisters, such as trying to be like an unrealistic TV character. But Lee often tries to comfort her sisters when they are scared or upset. Saldana admires Lee when she comes up with most of the plans and strategies while she and her sisters are training.

Saldana has watched her second eldest daughter practicing her chi magic of earth and fire. She had named her Rafaela (or Ella for short). Ella has a short temper that she is known for with her tough, fearless attitude who is quick-to-act and prefers to hit first and ask questions later. While she loves her sisters fiercely, she is the first to give them a hard time and is constantly questioning Lee's leadership, Donna's intelligence and Ella's slow-wittedness. Saldana knows Ella's relationship with Lee does not involve a lot of fighting but trust and care. With Ellie, she insults her but she cares for her. And her relationship with Donna involves threats, glares, hitting, insulting, and bullying. Saldana describes Ella as her strongest daughter, who often acts before she thinks. But she also has a pet parasitic cat named Samson, which she had secretly confides in during major points of her life. Some of the time, Saldana watches Ella slaps or threatens to slap her sisters for their own good. Saldana admires Ella when she is an all-out bully hero with an caring side.

Saldana has watched her second youngest daughter practicing her chi magic of plant and technology. She had named her Donnatella (or Donna for short). Donna is extremely intelligent and technical who always working on a strategy whether building machines. She talks a lot in order to describe or explain a situation or theory in full, even when in the face of situation. She is also more short-tempered, getting frustrated easily and shouting when angry which Saldana finds it unusual to her. Saldana admires Donna being more active and purpose-driven, but at times does not understand and/or has a hard time grasping her lectures.

Saldana has watched her youngest daughter practicing her chi magic of light and music. She had named her Michelle (or Ellie for short). Ellie is least mature of her sisters who is very enthusiastic, positive and adaptable with an strong creativity and goes with the flow. She loves pop culture and yearns to be a part of the real world as she insists that people will accept her and her sisters as equals if given the chance. Saldana describes Ellie as her most impulsive daughter, naturally gifted and having more raw talent than her sisters combined, but she wishes Ellie would focus more on her training. She is shown to be scatterbrained and somewhat dim-witted, sometimes causing problems for the team because of this. Sometimes, her sisters might see she can be intelligent sometimes. It is also shown that she is most close to Donnatella and she is highly protected by her sisters.

Together, Leona, Rafaela, Donnatella, and Michelle will band together and survive anything.

Or so it seems.


	2. Chapter 1

Fourteen years later, April gave an embarrassed smile at the students that were eyeballing her as she stumbled in her science class and was searching for an empty desk. Luckily, she found one right behind two girls who had three other classes with her and usually sat in the back of the room. April was a little suspicious of the tomboyish girl with two black pigtails and wears a orange T-shirt and jean shorts with a baseball cap on her head, but she liked the intellectual girl with straight natural black hair and wears a purple tank top and a long and frilly lavender skirt. But at the same time, they reminded her of Donatello and Michaelangelo.

"Okay, everyone!" The teacher named Mr. Smith called out from the blackboard. "Today is a pop quiz!"

"What?" The tomboy cried. "But I thought you said we'll have a class review!"

"Sorry, Michelle, but I lied." Mr. Smith said, leering at the girl with a malevolent smile. "You should know by now that I'm a tricky teacher."

The nerdy girl gave Michelle a grin. "He has a point, though."

"No doubt." Michelle whispered as he slumped into her desk with a pout. "He's just plain, old boring and cruel."

"Why don't you used your magic spell?" The nerdy girl whispered.

April blinked. 'Magic Spell?'

"What are you talking about, Donna?" Michelle muttered, glaring at her nerdy sister.

"Oh, come on." The nerdy girl named Donna grinned. "You always used your magic to rig quizzes."

"What?" April whispered over Michelle's shoulder.

"She said nothing." Michelle said with a fake smile, whirling around to glare at April and clamped her hand over Donna's grin. "She just love to be an annoying nerd for a while."

"Well, since I hear your voice, Michelle." Mr. Smith spoke. "I needed a volunteer for this pop quiz."

"Dang!" April and Donna whispered themselves.

As Mr. Smith was pondering his quiz question, Michelle's heart began to sank.

"If I were you, you better used your spell to get that A on the pop quiz again." Donna whispered.

"But it was your fault." Michelle whined. "I didn't even study at all."

"What else is new?" Donna remarked, rolling her eyes with a smile.

"Shut up!" Michelle snapped. "All I know is a little about mutation. But I'll give it a try." She then clenched her eyes and began chanting. "For this quiz of satisfaction, give me a question about mutation."

Michelle, Donna, and April were staring at Mr. Smith hardly as he scanned his textbook.

"Hmmm." Mr. Smith said. "Let's see here. Michelle, why don't you tell us about…mutation?"

"I knew it!" Donna cried in a whisper.

"Works every time." Michelle winked at her older sister as she launched into a long, showoffy speech about some mutant origins.

April wasn't paying any attention to the speech. She was too busy freaking out about the spell Michelle cast. But she knows what she has to do.

"I think Master Splinter and the turtles needs to know about this." April muttered, slumping back in her desk.


	3. Chapter 2

When the final bell ring, April had walked out of her classroom and went to her locker. Just before she could take out her notebook from her locker, she spotted Michelle and Donna walking out of the classroom and heading toward the two girls across from her. An girl with an black wavy hair in a ponytail wearing a blue modern dress with black leggings and blue knee-high boots was talking to a girl with an black ponytail wearing a red T-shirt and jean miniskirt with a black leather jacket. But for some reason, April watches them talking as if they are connected to Donna and Michelle.

"Ha!" Donna smiled to Michelle as they walked out of their class. "I can't believe this is your fourth time this week!"

"Hey! It's my way of passing this school!" Michelle snapped, glaring at Donna. "You better not tell our mom about this."

"What happen this time?" Lee asked with a smile as she turned to her sisters.

"You're not gonna to believe this!" Donna squeaked. "Ellie used her magic on the pop quiz again."

Lee giggled a bit and slammed her locker door to spun around in time to see Ella gazing at April who was staring at them. Somehow, Lee finds her very cool but yet mysterious.

"Who's she?" Lee asked, watching April cautiously watching Ella as Ella giving her an warning look on her face.

"Her name's April. She's in my and Ellie's classes." Donna said. "Ever since we were new to the school last week, she has been quite aware of us."

"I see." Lee said, noticing that April was following through the crowded students as she and her sisters had trooped out of the school. "We better keep our profile low down."

"Hold up, dude." Ellie said as she turned her face toward Ella, staring deep into her green eyes. Then she nodded and glanced at Donna and Lee. "I've already read your mind."

"Me too." Lee joked.

"Oh no, Ella." Ellie said, ducking behind Donna and pointed at her anger expression with mock concern. "Someone has been flunking in class today."

Ella glared at her youngest sister. "All right, already! I got an F in history. You happy?"

"Busted!" Ellie and Donna screamed as they both grabbed Ellie by the elbows and began to drag her.

"Come on! Mom is gonna kill me!" Ella complained.

"Sorry. She has to know." Lee said with a giggle.

"Yeah." Ellie agreed. "I could just imagined mom's face when she…"

Lee and Donna watched Ellie getting smack on the head by the angry Ella.


	4. Chapter 3

Lee and her sisters arrived at the bright white portal behind the school's gym bleachers just as black clouds outside began to roll and rumble.

As she, Ella, Donna and Ellie stepped inside, her sisters crowed in behind their older sister.

"Mother?" Donna called out, her voice was echoing through the Flying Fortress.

"She won't be back in about an hour." Lee said. She hit the light switch on and used her blue magic to take out her favorite comic book Space Heroes.

As Donna unfurled the dark purple sweater she'd wore around her body and Ella pulled off her shoes, Ellie flopped back into the comfy black couch.

"Dude, I'm beat!" Ellie said with a big sigh. "I wonder what's on TV."

Lee stared at Ellie for a moment. "You know, I'm not surprised you've been hanging out with April. But aren't you taking this all a bit too lightly?"

"What are you talking about?" Ellie asked as she opened one lazy green re to gaze her oldest sister quizzically.

"You should be aware that she's watching us." Lee replied. "Don't you realize that?"

"Hey." Ellie said as she propped her feet up on the table. "April is a cool girl. Maybe she'll get a few headaches I can cast and she'll never know about us."

"Speak for yourself, dumbhead." Ella snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"As soon as we see her again, we'll go ask her a few question." Donna suggested.

Lee nodded her head. "Until we know more, we'd better watch our steps and keep our eyes peeled."

Then, a tremendous thunderclap made Donna and Ellie jump onto Lee and Ella's arms and every light in the room flickered out.

"There go the lights." Donna said as she rolled her eyes and let her arms go from Ella.

"I'd keep my eyes peeled, Lee!" Ellie quipped as she continues to hold onto her oldest sister. "But I wouldn't see anything anyway!"

"That's because the lights are out, you doof!" Donna yelled.

"Don't worry, girls." Ella's voice called out next to the others. "I've got this."

Suddenly, Lee, Donna, and Ellie detected a bright glow dancing through the air. They spun around in time to see a tiny red fireball, bouncing playfully in Ella's palm. Ella let out a easy grin and held her hand up over her head to let the fireball hover in the air a few feet above her as she continues to send out more. They watched the fireballs bobbling around the living room, filling the space.

"Wow! Now I can feel the heat on them!" Ellie breathed as her hands pierced on the fireball. "Cool."

"They won't burn you unless I told them to." Ella said with a sly grin.

Ellie send out a glare with a pout on her face at Ella.

With a gleam in her eye, Donna walked back to her lab room.

"Okay." Donna announced. "Now it's my turn to show you guys something."

That got Michelle off the couch. She followed Donna into the kitchen with a exciting look in her eyes as Lee and Ella trailed after her.

"Come on out, XR." Donna said as she leaned with casualness against the wall.

"XR?" Ellie echoed, peering around the lab in confusion. "I don't see him."

"I'm here, Mistress Donna." A haughty British voice rang out through the lab. He stepped out of the shadows and walked next to Donna. He

Donna watched as Ellie screamed and stared at the robot.

"Whoa!" Ellie screeched, pointing at the robot. "He's so cool!"

"Ahem." XR said. "I should be able to fix the power system in no time."

"XR has very refined tastes, you see." Donna explained.

"He's so cool!" Ellie shrieked.

"Nice." Ella blinked at the robot.

"He's so cool!" Ellie yelled once more as she grabbed Ella by the shoulders and shaking her.

"All right already!" Ella snapped. "I'm not deaf!"

For five minutes after XR fixed the electrical system to turn the power on, Donna joined Lee at the kitchen table as Lee had finished pouring some drinks and pulled out a jar of cookies while Ella petted her black parasitic cat Samson and Ellie was still flopped on the couch, dully staring at the weather show.

"So what you think April thinks of us?" Donna asked.

"Beats me." Ella answered with a shrug. "But I'm more prepared about her motives on us."

"Ella's right." Lee said. "We must keep an eye on her."

"Speaking of which." Ellie said, turning away from the news. "I wanted to tell you guys something."

"Uh, girls!" Lee screamed, looking through the rain-spattered window in horror. "Mother's back!"

Donna, Ella, and Ellie were moving in closer behind Lee to their mother flying towards the fortress in a white bubble. With that, Lee spun around to point at the dozen of fireballs bobbing around.

"Ella!" Lee ordered. "The spheres!"

"I'm on it!" Ella saluted. She took a deep breath and felt a burst of warmth in her palm. "Fire, out!" Then, suddenly, the fireball had disappeared.

"XR, shut down!" Donna ordered her android.

XR nodded his head and ran back to the lab room as he was completely shut down inside of Donna's supercomputer. When Donna ran with Ella and Ellie toward the couch, Lee used her magic to straighten the entire room and sat with them.

Few seconds later, the front door swung open.

"Girls?" Saldana said as she poked her head through the door.

"Um, hi, mom!" Lee chirped nervously.

"Hiya, mom!" Ellie said as she waved at her mother with a big smile.

"What's up?" Ella said with a causal grin as Samson jumped onto her lap.

But Donna gulped as she quietly looked around the room to see XR is inside of her supercomputer.

"Some storm, huh?" Saldana said with a friendly smile. Then, she walked away to her room. "Sorry, I was late. Tomorrow, I want you to meet someone who was a friend of mine from a long time."

"Okay!" Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie smiled innocently in unison.


	5. Chapter 4

The next morning, Saldana was using her magic to make breakfast go her daughters and herself on the table. But she notices that they are not here at the dining room. She teleported herself to check on her daughters and was revolted to see that they were still fast asleep when the school is about to start in few minutes.

Ella was hanging off her bed as she was sleeping in the red night tank top and shorts with Samson sleeping on her belly. "No!" She said in her sleep. She swatted at the air as if she had a nightmare. "No! No! Keep that giant cockroach away from me!"

Donna was sleeping in her purple nightgown with a bunch of robotic animals around her. She was sleeping peacefully as she held onto a robotic dog. "I don't want to fail my history test." She said softly. "I have my ambitions you know."

Lee wore an midnight blue elegant nightgown with a storm of pillows around her. She held onto her blankets, keeping her warm. "Turn me into the most powerful warrior in the water." She said softly. "I want to be the strongest one there is."

Ellie was wearing a pair of orange track pants and a orange jersey, kicking her blanket off. She was dancing like an famous dancer in her sleep. "Thank you! Thank you!" She shouted. "You all have been a wonderful audience!"

"WAKE UP!" Saldana shouted.

The sisters fell out of their beds with a loud scream in the air. Ella was the first to crawl back onto her bed with an angry look on her face.

"Oh great." Ella said bitterly. "The great mother is here."

"It's 7:20 in the morning and you girls are still asleep?" Saldana said with a serious tone. She then spots a black ninja-like outfit in Ellie's bag on the floor. "Ellie, is that a ninja outfit?"

"Oh, that!" Ellie chuckled nervously. "No…I mean, yes…I was designing it for a friend of mine at school for her birthday party coming up. So, yeah. It's a outfit!"

Lee, Donna, and Ella gave their little sister confused glances before turning to each other.

"Never mind that." Saldana said with a smile. "You girls better hurry for school."

"Yes, mother." Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie nodded in unison.

Thirty minutes later, Ellie was walking with her three other sisters into the school cafeteria. It's their favorite place to go. Well, actually their second. Because Lee loves Art, Ella loves Gym, Donna loves Technology (despite having the power of it), and Ellie loves Chorus (which she needs to express her power of music). The cafeteria was a great place to hang out, flirt with some boys, do homework, and, of course, the best snack venting machines.

As the girls ducked through the cafeteria doors, Ellie told them what she'd heard that morning.

"The Krang, huh?" Ella said. "That's so weird."

"I did heard that all of the world's best scientists had disappeared." Donna explained. "And April's dad is one of them."

That made Ellie jump as the group headed for a table near the window.

"But maybe the Krang and the Foot Ninja I've heard last night news are somehow connected." Lee proposed.

"That is a slight possibility." Donna said as she sat down into the chair next to Ellie.

"No, it's not!" Ellie blurted.

Lee, Ella, and Donna started at Ellie in confusion.

"How can you be so sure?" Lee asked.

"Because…I…I…have been spending my whole time with April lately and I know about the Krang and the Foot Clan!" Ellie cried.

"What?!" Lee and Donna squealed.

"So, why didn't you tell us before, knucklehead?" Ella demanded with an aggressive explanation.

"I didn't tell you." Ellie admitted in a small, squeaky voice. "Because I was the one who sneak out last night! But I didn't mean to."

"Oh, great, Ellie!" Ella said, rolling her eyes. "What kind of mess have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"Well, it all happened around a week ago." Ellie began. "Do you know the secret hangout that was supposed to be abandoned?"

Lee, Donna, and Ella nodded.

"Well, the Krang threw their secret plan." Ellie continued. "I knew April was going because I use my sonic hearing to hear her entire plan for tonight. And so…I disguise myself as a beautiful ninja when all of you and mother were asleep."

Ellie remembers when she stood in front of the full-length mirror. Instantly, she'd been surrounded by a whirl of magical orange energy that has whisked her night clothes away into a brand-new one.

"I hid my face under a holographic mask thy Donna had invented two week ago and I snuck into the secret hideout." Ellie continued.

"You used my invention to sneak out as a full disguised ninja?!" Donna sputtered.

"I didn't think you would finish it!" Ellie protested.

"That's because I 'didn't', you dull brain!" Donna shouted.

"Yeah, I've learned that the hard way." Ellie sighed. "In the end, I was fighting against the Krang and I won. But April showed up just in time to see the whole thing!"

"And you?" Lee, Donna, and Ella asked at once.

"You really want know?" Ellie squealed. "The mask was blown into pieces by the Krang gun and…uh…April knew my identity!"

"Say what?" Lee, Ella, and Donna cried in shock.

"But I…kinda of…told her my whole plan…by accident?" Ellie told her shocking sisters. "And the part that I'm…a…sorcery ninja?"

"Are you nuts?" Ella yelled.

"She'll know about our lives as well!" Donna shouted. "Mom's gonna kill us!"

"Calm down." Lee told Donna and Ella before turning to Ellie. "Ellie, you are gonna make sure April does not step ahead on us. She already knows about you, so keep an eye on her."

"Yeah, speaking of that." Ella said, pointing her finger.

Following their sister's finger, Lee, Donna, and Ellie spotted April walking towards their table. April glanced at the sisters with a nervous smile.

"Hey, guys!" April waved her hand. "I'm having a party at my place. You girls wanna come?

"Sorry, April." Lee smiled calmly. "I have to do tutor math with other students with my math teacher."

"I got a club meeting today." Donna replied. "Sorry."

"I got wrestling practice today so I can't go." Ella replied.

"And I got…" Ellie spoke.

"NO, YOU DON'T!" Lee, Donna, and Ella screamed suddenly.

'Oh, yeah!' Ellie thought. She turns to April with a big, causal smile. "April, I'll go. I have nothing better to anyway."

April grinned. "Great. Be there at eight."


	6. Chapter 5

Later that night, Ellie arrived at April's apartment at exactly eight o' clock. She was gazing at the bright twinkling stars as she starts to remember when her mother told her stories about the stars can do. But Ellie sometimes sings a song about the moon only to herself. Ellie let out a happy sigh until April opened the window.

"I'm glad you're here." April smiled.

"Hey, I thought I was being invited for the party." Ellie recalled.

"Actually, I have to take you to meet some friends of mine." April stated. "Come on."

Ellie followed April through the streets and into the sewers. She looked around to see how disgusting it is. Why would April and her friends be hanging out down here? Without question, she continues to follow April until they have reach their destination. Ellie couldn't believe her eyes. The place looks like the same room she has back at the Flying Fortress.

"Hey April! Who's your friend?"

Ellie's eyes widened ever wider. She saw four mutant turtles staring at her as if they have never seen another human before. But an turtle with an orange bandana was running toward Ellie with a flirtatious smile.

"Hello, dudette." The orange bandana turtles spoke. "What brings you here into our crib?"

"This is Michaelengo or you may call them Mikey." April explained.

"The mistress of light and music, Michelle!" Ellie giggled joyfully as she extend their arms to summon a bright orange colored energy out of nowhere to create a orange ring in the middle of their waist as their normal attire changed into orange gi-like outfit trimmed in black and belted at the waist. She also wears orange heavy gloves and orange boots with metal reinforcements. "Please to meet you."

"Whoa, dudes!" Mikey called to his brothers. "That dudette is like a sorcery ninja."

"Uh, that comes she 'is' a sorcery ninja." April claimed.

"Oh right." Mikey said sheepishly.

"This is Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello." April spoke, pointing to the other turtles with a blue, red, and purple bandana. "But why are you calling yourself the mistress of light and music?"

"Because that's my element." Ellie replied with a cheerful smile. "I'll show you."

With one hand out, Ellie send out a large orange light energy blast at Mikey that hit him against the wall.

"She's awesome." Mikey muttered.

Then, Ellie took a deep breath and screamed as a large sonic scream roared through the room that sounded like a electric guitar. The turtles and April covered their ears with their hands until Ellie shut her mouth closed.

"See, that's why I'm the mistress of light and music." Ellie smiled.

"I like her already!" Mikey cried in delight. He got up and ran toward Ellie to give her a big hug. "We're gonna be best friends forever!"

"Now, all you have to do is to convince your sisters to be here." April told Ellie.

"I'll try." Ellie replied. "But they don't seem to trust you ever since we move here. Besides, they remind me of your turtles. Lee is always calm and cool plus she's the oldest and the leader. And she loves to watch Space Heroes a lot."

"She does?" Leo asked. "Wow. And I thought I'm the only one who watches that show. I've got to meet her."

"Ella is very tough and fierce that loves to fight first an ask questions later type of gal." Ellie continued. "Plus, she has a parasitic pet cat named Samson."

"Well, she sounds interesting." Raph said sarcastically.

"Donna is the smart nerd who loves to invent things for living." Ellie continued. "Besides, she has her robot servant named XR."

"An robot android?" Donnie asked. "How remarkable."

"And I'm normally fun and relaxed type of girl." Ellie continued. "I love breakdancing and listening to cool music 24/7."

"Wow, we have so much in common." Mikey swooned as he continues to hug Ellie in the air.

"Your sisters must know about what you told me about the Krang." April said. "We can like join forces."

"Alright." Ellie said. "On the way here, I've told them to meet on top of the apartment building next to yours. So I'll be back." She broke free from Mikey's hug and flew out of the sewer.


	7. Chapter 6

Two hours later, Lee gazed at the questioning eyes of Ella and Donna and glanced at her right to see that their little sister was nowhere in sight. She could barely comprehend all the things their mother had just told them. But one thing was clear. Her and her sisters had four elemental magic arts within them that combine with their ninja skills. Ellie has the chi magic of light and music, Donna has the chi magic of nature and technology, Ella has the chi magic of earth and fire, and Lee herself has the chi magic of ice and water.

"Hey guys!"

Lee's thought was interrupted by an excitable voice. The sisters all turned to see Ellie running down the sidewalk across the street.

"Look who's here." Ella rolled her eyes.

"Ellie!" Donna called as their tomboyish sister dashed across the crosswalk and hopped over to them. "How did the party go?"

"Well, it turned out that it wasn't exactly a party." Ellie said, breathing hard and grinning. "April took me to meet four mutant turtles under the sewer. She wants you three to come right now."

"I can think any more annoyance." Ella said, rolling her eyes at Lee.

"She wants you three to meet four turtles!" Ellie cried, knowing that her sisters don't believe her. "You heard me? I'm not kidding."

"Oh, if that's the case." Lee said, winking back at Ella. "There are less ridiculous excuses."

"Ellie, are you sure you saw four mutant turtles?" Donna asked in confusion. "Because I don't think that's possible."

"Just come on!" Ellie huffed. "I'll explain everything on the way!"

Donna sighed. "When it comes to your crazy schemes, I 'have' to go."

"Same goes for me." Ella snarled.

"And me." Lee shrugged. She slung one arm around Ella's shoulders and the other around Donna's. "With us behind your back, we're not alone."

Few minutes later…

"It's a good thing we're not alone." Lee quickly said. "This is creepy! I mean, how could April even hang out in here?"

She, Ella, and Donna had just entered inside the sewer as they followed Ellie to the current location. The huge smell caused them to cough and puke as they covered their hand over their mouths and noses at the same time.

"I cannot believe you drag us into this dump!" Ella shouted in outrage. Unaware around her, the solid walls started to rumble and the ground begin to shake once her anger continues to grow. "You got us into this mess! Why would April be in a place like this? I swear if this is one of your stupid schemes, I'm gonna pound you straight toward the Earth's core!"

"And if you keep talking, you're gonna buried us here!" Donna reminded, collapsing onto Lee.

"My bad." Ella said, calming down a bit, causing the walls and ground to stop.

"We're almost there." Ellie told her sisters.

The four girls scurried down the walkway to their destination. They looked around to see the place is an home underground. It has a TV and everything that a house had. They looked in the middle of the living room and saw four mutant turtles! Mikey was breakdancing while listening to music. Donnie was looking at the computer with April. Raph was reading his comic with his pet turtle Spike. And Leo was watching Space Heroes.

"Hey everyone!" Ella called out.

Instead of greeting, Lee, Donna, and Ella were screaming in terror. Lee extended her arms to summon a bright blue energy out of nowhere to create a blue ring in the middle of her waist as her normal clothes changed to an blue gi-like outfit trimmed in black and belted at the waist. She also wears heavy blue gloves and blue boots with metal reinforcements. Donna extended her arms to summon a bright purple energy out of nowhere to create a purple ring in the middle of her waist as her normal clothes were changed to a purple gi-like outfit trimmed in black and belted at the waist. She also wears purple heavy gloves and purple boots with metal reinforcements. And Ella extended her arms to summon a bright red energy out of nowhere to create a red ring in the middle of her waist as her normal clothes changed to a red gi-like outfit trimmed in black and belted at the waist. She also wears red heavy gloves and red boots with metal reinforcements. Before they were ready to fight, they gave Ellie an angry glance.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, Ellie!" Ella yelled, grabbing Ellie by the shirt.

"Calm down, Ella." Ellie said with a calm yet casual look. "They are my friends."

"Your friends?" Donna asked in confusion.

"Does mother knows about this?" Lee demanded.

"Actually, I do."

Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie looked up to see their mother hovering down to the floor. Ella, Donna, and Ellie jumped behind Lee in fear and for protection. Saldana landed in front of her daughters.

"I've seen you met the Turtles and my longtime friend Splinter." Saldana said.

"WHAT?!" The Turtles and the four sisters exclaimed. "YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER?!"

"Of course." Splinter nodded as he walked in the room. "Saldana and I have known each other ever since we started to learn about the ninjutsu. But she was the daughter of the great sorcerer, who taught her magic for a long time."

"Which I use my magic to combine my ninja skills." Saldana explained. "But he never told me that he had four sons as turtles."

"Nor you told me that you have four daughter that studied your ancient art of ninja and magic." Splinter remarked.

"Ladies, introduce yourselves." Saldana spoke to her daughters.

"The mistress of ice and water, Leona." Lee smiled with a bow.

"The mistress of nature and technology, Donnatella." Donna spoke with a wink.

"The mistress of earth and fire, Rafaela." Ella said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And, of course, you know me. The mistress of light and music, Michelle." Ellie greeted with a wink.

"Now you girls and the turtles must learn to work together on every suspicions." Saldana spoke wisely. "As I speak with my old friend, you girls will speak with the turtles."


	8. Chapter 7

Stumbling into the kitchen, Ella had pulled out a loaf of soft, fluffy, white bread and a small jar of chocolate-hazelnut spread. She flopped down at the table with a plate, pulled out three slices of bread, and smeared them with the gooey chocolate spread.

"Bread and chocolate." Ella muttered. "The perfect food for my despair."

When Ella lifted one of the fragrant slices to her lips, she found she was too desperate to even take a bite. She tossed the snack back onto her plate. Then she shoved the plate away and folded her arms on the table. She rested her chin on top of her folded hands and let out a sigh.

"Are you okay, Ella?"

Ella glanced at Lee. But she's not the only one who's concern about her. Leo and Raph came by to check her as well.

Ella couldn't help but smirk. She had to admit, being able to talk to her older sister 'did' make her feel less lonely than being with her cat Samson.

"I'm fine, Lee." Ella said with a tiny smile.

"Are you sure?" Raph smirked. "Usually, no one eats bread with chocolate in nowadays."

"That's…true." Ella said with a sigh. "It's just…our lives have changed. We didn't choose it."

"You're right." Lee responded with a shrug. "But I'm a confused as you are."

"I'm sure the solution to all your problems is the Krang and the Foot Clan." Leo said as he place his hand on Lee's shoulder.

"Wait a minute!" Ella said as her eyes were getting wide. "Maybe the Foot Clan must be on their scheme to the Krang. Plus, do you think Ellie and Donna will sneak off to check on it?"

"Not really." Mikey smiled wistfully as he came in the kitchen. "I'm pretty sure they're…"

"Guys!" Donnie exclaimed as he and April ran into the kitchen. "Ellie and Donna are gone!"

"We can't find them anywhere." April exclaimed in a shock.

"Ellie and Donna." Lee sighed in annoyance.

"The geek and the nuthead." Ella rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Please, it's not like they're going to sneak on the Krang." Miley said with a grin.

Few minutes later…

"I can't believe we're actually going to sneak on the Krang!" Donna exclaimed.

Donna was with Ellie as they were loitering outside of the abandoned hideout. She cringed with guilt as she pictured her childhood with her youngest sister.

"Look, this is ridiculous." Donna whined. "Let's go back to the sewer with the others before they find out we're gone."

"No way!" Ellie insisted as she shook her head stubbornly. "I want to find out about the Krang's plans. I did it once and I can do it again."

Donna rolled her eyes as she could not believe her sister had dragged her here on her crazy adventure.

"The Krang's in the building!" Donna announced. "It's a sign!"

"A sign of what?" Ellie asked as she was only half-listening once she peered at the window on the abandoned building.

"A sign that we should call the others!" Donna blurted. "I still can't belie we're spying on an army of alien race without our sisters."

"Have you forgotten who we are?" Ellie said, giving Donna a sneaky smile. "We're the sorcery ninjas. Spying on evildoers from another planet is totally part of our job description."

"Have it your way, spy girl." Donna huffed indignantly.

The two girls had tiptoed inside of the window entrance of the building and were holding their breaths to see if the Krang are around.

"All clear?" Ellie whispered.

"Nobody around." Donna whispered resignedly.

Ellie stepped into the middle of the empty room as Donna followed after her.

"Aha!" Ellie cried triumphantly as she pointed something in front of her.

When Donna peeked in, she saw a box of bluish-green mutant liquid goo.

"Ellie!" Donna gasped. "You're right about this! Sorry for doubting you."

"Well…now you know." Ellie smiled proudly. "C'mon. Let's discover the sample."

Donna took out a empty sample out of her pocket and gave it to Ellie as she drifted over to the other side of the building. There were only bunch of storage boxes but she let out a sharp gasp. With that, she shrieked.

"Aha!" Ellie cried, running over to join her. "Did you find something?"

"No, but something's going to find us!" Donna replied as she pointed with a trembling finger.

Ellie gasped. The two Krangs were walking their way!

"Quick! Behind those boxes!" Ellie whispered.

Ellie turned on her heel and dashed out behind the boxes while Donna zipped behind the boxes after her sister. An instant later, the Krang stepped over the box full of mutant capsules. Donna and Ellie carefully peeked out to see the Krang carrying their guns.

"Here they are." Donna whispered to Ellie firmly. "Now what are we gonna do?"

"Let's learn about their evil plan." Ellie hissed. She peeked back to the Krang.

As Donna and Ellie watched the Krang starting their plot, something else caught their eyes. Their eyes widened as a hot rush of fear had washed through her. The Foot Clan crashed in the windows and begin to attack the Krang until a female ninja named Karai walked in to steal the mutant capsules.

"Oh no!" Ellie whispered.

"The Foot Clan are stealing the mutant capsules!" Donna whispered back.

Feeling as if they were in a deep trance, the girls continues to watch the scene again.

"What do you ninja want from the Krang?" One of the Krang soldiers demanded.

"All I want is to find the four ancient zeniths." Karai responded. "If you find them, you must bring them to the Foot Clan at all cost."

Ellie felt her hands turn icy. Cold sweat popped out on her forehead. She felt she was going to sick! Or she might just…

"Faint." Ellie whispered woozily. "I am going to…Help me, Donna!"

Ellie's eyelids fluttered as she had collapsed the floor until Donna caught her sister and sneakily carry her out of the building just before the Foot ninjas could check behind the boxes.

"The others are 'not' gonna believe this." Donna whispered.


	9. Chapter 8

Lee paced back and forth on top of the apartment building as she was looking at the streets and seen no signs of her two sisters. But only she, Ella, April, and the turtles are here.

"Well, we have no choice but to get started since there's no sign of our sisters." Ella said impatiently.

"No, they'll be here." Lee quickly spoke.

"Seriously, why can't they just fall from the sky?" Mikey frowned in frustration.

Suddenly, Mikey jumped onto Donnie's arms as something crashed down next to him. Donnie gaped at the object and it was a sample of mutant liquid that April caught from her hands.

"Mikey, I was just a mutant sample." Donnie said in annoyance as he dropped his younger brother on the ground.

"Oh, I knew that." Mikey smiled sheepishly.

"Well, what do you know?" Raph smirked while crossing his arms. "Something had just fallen from the sky."

"Yeah…but who give us this sample?" April asked as she gazed at the mutant sample carefully.

Lee glanced up at the sky and saw Donna clinging on her latest tech creation: a flying advanced high-tech broom. She was hanging on tightly with all of her strength. Behind her, already beginning to grin and giggle as her arms were around Donna's waist tightly, was Ellie.

"Donna! Ellie!" Lee shrieked while the others had jumped to their feet and gazed up at the sky. "How did you two get here?"

"Well…" Donna said with a shrug. "Witches use brooms to fly. And I thought I'd construct one of my own." She landed next to Leo and April once her broom had broke out by her power. "The flying was tough, though!"

"Plus, I was completely knocked out after what happened with the female ninja and the Krang." Ellie added.

"Wait a minute! You mean Karai?" Leo asked.

"That's her." Donna nodded. "She said she was looking for the four zeniths and the rest of the Foot Ninjas took the mutant liquids away from the Krang."

"But what are the zeniths?" Ellie asked in confusion.

"Not that I've heard of." Donna shrugged.

"Not me." Ella shrugged too.

"Me either." Lee shrugged as well.

"Whatever the zeniths are, we must find Karai." Leo said.

"I've got her track." Ella spoke.

"How?" April asked.

"By sensing her heat presence." Ella responded. "And she's heading to some building not far from here."

"Let's go." Leo ordered.

As the gang arrived inside the empty building, they stepped their way through the doors into the room where all lights are turned on.

"What an entrance!" Raph said with a touch of sarcasm.

"Are you sure we are in the right place?" April asked.

"Hey." Ella said with a frown. "My heat wave did detected her here, didn't it?"

"As do I." A thin but sinister voice said. It was a voice Leo knew too well.

"Karai!" Leo gasped.

The gang glanced at Karai, who was grinning mischievously at them with the Foot Clan on her side to surround them.

"Welcome." Karai greeted. "If you guys are looking for the mutant capsules, just let those girls help me find the zeniths."

"Karai!" Lee called out. "What does they have do with all this?"

"Because their magic are connect to them somehow." Karai replied.

"Sorry, but that's not gonna happen." Ella snarled as she got into her battle stance.

"Okay then." Karai shrugged. "Get them, boys!"

Just before the gang and the Foot Ninjas were ready to attack, a giant Krang robot barged in the scene and fired a hail of missiles at April, but Donnie caught her just in time.

"This Krang must destroy the Foot Clan and capture April and the four zeniths!" The Krang robot spoke.

"Seriously, what are the zenith?" Mikey asked in frustration.

"I don't know." Leo replied. He turned to face Lee and her sisters. "Lee, you and the others battle the Krang robot while we faced Karai and the Foot Clan."

"Got it!" Lee nodded. She gave her sisters a nod. "Let's go!"

With that, the sisters ran toward the Krang robot. Ellie jumped into the air and thrust her hands out at the robot to sent out a magic-tinged beam of orange light at the robot's stomach. Ella balled up her own fists as she was ready to use her magic to shake the robot as she gathered an armful of fire and fired it at the robot. Lee motioned toward the thin air as a stream of water appeared out of nowhere and blasted it straight at the robot. And Donna waved her arms in the air to summon a bunch of plant vines and sent them to slash the robot. But it turned out their powers aren't too powerful enough for the Krang robot. But no matter how much power the sisters had given it, the robot was prove unbeatable.

'We're getting our butts handed to us! This robot is a tougher enemy to even defeat!" Donna cried. "Even I can't use my technology ability at it."

"Lee if you have a suggestion now would be the time to make it." Ellie pleaded.

"Listen, girls." Saldana spoke through her daughters' minds. "You must act fast. You four must recall your powers at once. Each of you must literally became our elements by tapping into the inner power. Each of your element bonds with the four seasons."

"Wait a minute! Can we really do that?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, I don't find that even possible." Donna nodded.

"I mean we haven't learn that during our magic ninja training." Ella agreed.

"It's are only chance to defeat this and I say we go for it." Lee spoke in a firm tone.

Flying in V formation with Lee, the girls zoomed off towards the Krang robot. The turtles and the rest of the Foot Clan turned to face what they saw that shocked them.

"Winter!" Lee cried as she felt herself changing from a magic ninja girl into a free flowing cold icy liquid.

"Fall!" Ella screamed as her entire body was engulfed by a massive fireball with her limbs were thickened into wood.

"Spring!" Donna roared as her limbs transformed into high-tech and her naturally hair flew all over the place.

"Summer!" Ellie hollered as her entire body was forming into a living light humanoid with music rings swirling around her.

"Wait a minute!" Karai gasped. "They 'have' the zeniths?"

"Oh they 'are' the zeniths!" Leo exclaimed.

"They have tapped into their inner power and have literally become their elements." Saldana explained through the turtles' mind.

The turtles, April, and the rest of the Foot Ninja all looked back at the fearless battle.

"You will not destroy the Krang!" The Krang robot roared as it watched the sisters circled around and ready to move in for the kill.

Wielding its arm, the robot spat a blasts of fire at Ella as it was hoping to destroy her. But the fire blast had strengthen Ella which causes her to blaze brighter and brighter. With a wave of her hand, Ella sent the river of flames back at the robot as it screamed in agony. Before the robot could attack again, it was stuck in Donna's hair strangling it and darting its body ripping off its body parts. Lee flowed through the air and formed a bubble around the Krang robot as the water started going through its body. The Krang robot struggled to free itself until it can't attack anymore. Ellie sprang up in front of the robot and started to blast a powerful light energy beam again and again only stopping when the robot was on the ground in pain. The sisters shot one powerful combining blast at the robot, causing it to explode in the process.

With that, the sisters unleashed all of their powers to defeat Karai and the Foot Ninjas and then teleported their friends away from the empty building.

Back at the sewer, the turtles and April watched Saldana using her powers to restore her daughters to normal.

"Huh…what happened?" Lee asked as she begins to feel woozy.

"How did we even get here?" Ellie asked in confusion.

"Where's the Krang robot and the Foot Ninjas?" Donna asked as she looked around.

"Did we stop them?" Ella asked in worry.

"Calm down, my dear." Saldana replied. "All of you have achieved the highest level of your magical abilities. But I'm afraid the battle is not over yet."

"Why?" Lee asked.

"Because the Shredder will find a way to defeat us once and for all." Splinter explained. "We must act as a team."

"I'm in." Lee spoke.

"Me two." Ella agreed.

"Me three." Donna nodded.

"Count me in." Ellie grinned.

"That's included us too." Leo said as he and his brothers walked next to the sisters. "We are a team."

"And me as well." April grinned.

With that, Lee and her sisters gave them smiles but were determined to face the challenge ahead of them.


End file.
